It Will Never End
by Alya Spruce
Summary: Albus Potter is finally going to Hogwarts. But how will life turn out for him, his brother, his sister and their many cousins? This is a cowrite with QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r. Rated T for language. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

It Will Never End

Malstar1000/N: So this is my new fic. It is a co-write my friend QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r and I wrote. This is going to be on both of our accounts so those of you who follow us can our work. On with the chapter!

Oops! Almost forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, I would eat my gym shorts after running 15 miles in 104 degree weather. Like I'll ever do that.

Prologue

Albus's POV

The day was finally here. It was time to get on the train to Hogwarts. James had been picking on me, telling me how I was probably going to end up in Slytherin. Dad told me not to worry about that kind of thing until it was time to. "The sorting hat listens to your opinion too, Albus" he had said. I was now sitting in the fourth compartment in the last train car. The same one my father sat in on his first trip to Hogwarts. Rose sat on the seat in front of me, and Louis sitting next to me. We've been told that we resemble my father, Rose's mom, and Louis's father. We've also been told that I act like Father, Rose acts like aunt Hermione, her mother, and Louis acts like uncle Charlie.

The trolley had just come by and we each spent about 3 galleons on candy. I got a Chocolate Frog, Rose got a Pumpkin Pasty, and Louis got a box of Berty Bot's Every Flavor Beans. We all shared of course, well all but me. Instead I passed around my Frog Card. "Eeewwww!" we heard Rose screech after eating a Flavor Bean. "What flavor was it?" Louis asked. "I think it was dirt!" At that moment, Scorpius walked in.

"I heard you scream Rose. What's wrong?" he asked. "Why do you care? It's not like it concerns you" she stated. "Look, I'm not like my father. Ask your dad. Ask Albus's dad." he stated firmly, "My dad told me the story of his time at Hogwarts. He told me to learn from his mistakes. He said "If you become a Slytherin, don't let it corrupt you. That was my first mistake." And I knew he was being honest. He became a death eater to protect his family and loved ones. I said if it came to that, I would do the same." "Wow. We had no idea-" I started, but was cut off as the train came to a screeching halt. "We're here." Louis said.

Malstar1000/N: I know that was only three paragraphs long, but they were not short paragraphs. I worked hard on this prologue. Please R&R. Or PM us if you'd rather.

-malstar1000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Sortings

A/N: QUEEN ELIZABETH III IN THE HOUSE! This is my chapter for It Will Never End. This chapter will be alternating POV's cause I'm pretty sure you'll want to know what the Sorting Hat is saying to everyone in their heads. Once again, it's posted on both of our- QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r and malstar1000- pages so you can see on each.

ALLOW ME TO DISCLAIM: Although I am a Queen- and an awesome one at that- I still do not own Harry Potter. I will own it however in the year ,

27012!

Dominique's POV

As I sit at the Slytherin table, I watch as two of my cousins prepare to be sorted. Don't judge me as evil though, Slytherin is different now. Kind of. At least my friends and I aren't blood purists. I am a half-breed. I'm part Veela which is why none of the boys can stop staring at me or Victorie my sister in Hufflepuff. She's a 7th year, I'm only in 4th.

I hope neither of them are in Slytherin. I don't think they would belong here. I ignore the Sorting Hat's song. It's really not for me to hear.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom calls out. He does the Sortings now that he is the Deputy Headmaster and McGonagall is Headmistress.

Scorpius' POV

I put the filthy hat on my head, my nerves spiking.

A Malfoy huh?

'Yes I'm a Malfoy.' I respond.

Well I know where your going!

No wait! I don't-

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat calls before I can protest. I see Rose sneering at me and whispering loudly to her cousin.

I reluctantly walk over to the Slytherin table, seeing a beautiful girl who had to be at least a fourth year staring at me.

Dominique's POV

I watch as the Malfoy boy walks up to the table looking anguished. I pity him. I know how it felt.

*Flashback*

"Weasley, Dominique." Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster calls.

I run excitedly up to the Hat and place it on my head, ignoring the laughs of the older kids.

A Weasley. You seem much less like your sister! A great Gryffindor you would be!

I beam. That's exactly where I want to go.

Not a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, much too rowdy for them.

Ah, but what is this? You are very cunning and cocky. A true Slytherin I must say. Although a half-breed I think that's exactly where you belong.

'Are you sure not Gryffindor?' I practically plead.

I think Slytherin will be the best place for you. Remember, people can change.

'Are you-'

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat calls out. I look directly at my sister who has an extremely surprised look.

I gulp and start to head to the clapping and cheering Slytherin table.

I see Teddy Lupin looking at me and when I look at him, he gives me an encouraging smile that says, 'You can do it! Don't worry about it. I'll always be there for you.' That smile was the only thing that allowed me to put my head up high and determinately saunter over to the Slytherin table.

*End of Flashback*

I wave over to the boy and scoot over so he can sit next to me.

He sits down next to me and I give him a sad smile before whispering in his ear, "Not everyone actually belongs in their house, the Hat can make mistakes. Nothing can be perfect."

I stick out my hand. "I'm Dominique Weasley. These are my friends Nalia, Tixa and Bella. It's nice to meet you."

He shakes my hand reluctantly before it hits him.

"Your a Weasley! In Slytherin!"

I nod. "Like I said, the Sorting Hat can always make mistakes. I think it's been a little off since Voldemort set it on fire."

He cracks a smile as Neville calls "Potter, Albus!"

I watch as Neville gives him a comforting smile and I pray to God that he won't be in Slytherin. They would devour him here.

Albus' POV

I nervously put the Sorting Hat on my head.

A Potter? Hm your an interesting one. Might be a bit difficult to Sort I see.

'How so?' I ask.

The bravery of a Gryffindor, the cleverness of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and ambitious like a Slytherin. They should make a new House for you!

'I have to belong somewhere!' I exclaim nervously. What if I didn't belong?

Some insecurities. Maybe not a Gryffindor. Maybe Slytherin?

'I can be brave a swear!'

No no it's all here. Better be…

…

…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tricked you. The Hat whispers as I take it off. I don't think I'll ever lose faith in that hat.

Dominique's POV

I clap as Albus gets put in Gryffindor. Since he could talk it's all he ever wanted. He was especially disappointed when I was put in Slytherin. We were always close.

Albus turns from his spot at the Gryffindor table where he was talking to a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

He smiles at me and I wave to him with an encouraging smile.

He turns back to the girl as Neville calls out "Weasley, Rose!"

I'm not at all worried for her. She has as much of a chance at being in Slytherin as Aunt Hermione did and that's about a 1% chance.

Rose's POV

I reluctantly put the Hat on my head, my heart racing.

Calm down Ms. Weasley, I don't bite.

I practically jump out of my skin.

So much like Ms. Granger- or Weasley now. Better be "GRYFFINDOR!"

I practically squeal in delight. Daddy will be so happy.

Don't judge a book by its cover. Mr. Malfoy isn't that bad Ms. Weasley, the Sorting Hat whispers as I take it off. I wonder what he meant.

Dominique's POV

I clap as she takes a seat next to the strawberry blonde haired girl.

The girl gives her a toothy smile and whispers something to her. Rose laughs. I guess I won't have to worry about her.

"Earth to Dom!" Trixa exclaims waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oops sorry." I mutter beginning to eat.

Scorpius gives me a small, sad smile.

I smile wide at him.

"Don't worry little Malfoy. You ever need anything- anything at all- I'll be there for you. Of course I don't know what it's like to not have someone to talk to, but I don't want you to feel like that." I assure him.

I give him a one-armed hug and notice Rose glaring at me.

"HEY ROSIE!" I yell across the Hall, squeezing the Malfoy boy tighter to me.

She winces slightly before directing her glare at Scorpius.

I almost laugh. It's evident she doesn't like him.

I hope I get to be a bridesmaid at their wedding.

A/N: So there's that. Poor little Scorpie.


	3. Chapter 3

IWNE

A/N: Yup! I'm back malstar1000 here with chapter 2 of It Will Never End. This chapter has some OCs in it. So, we haven't gotten many reviews for the story. I was hoping to get some constructive criticism. It would help greatly. Oh well. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I'm getting the rights to Harry Potter for Christmas. Or at least I hope I do. Oh well.

Chapter 2

Morganne's POV

It started like a normal day. But we all knew it was going to be hectic as hell. More specifically the Fields of Punishment **(Yeah. I'm into Greek mythology for all of you people out there reading this)**. Last night was hard. Or at least I think it was. Someone spiked my punch. Typical. I was sitting in one of the chairs in the remodeled Ravenclaw common room braiding my strawberry blond hair. No one knows my history. Well, the teachers do, but only them. You see, I knew this would be where I would go. I am, after all, the heir to Ravenclaw. And no, I am not joking. I am. I am, along with my two best friends, one of the three House Heirs left. We represent Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, and Hufflepuff. Luckily, as I said before, no one but the teachers know of my lineage.

Michelle, Mariangalina and I agreed to meet in front of the first class of the day. We all had the exact same schedule. And this wasn't by chance like when my friend Toni and I had all but one class together in muggle school. No, headmistress McGonagall had planned it this way. Anyway, we met in front of the charms classroom about twenty minutes before class started. It was a bit crowded because of the new students. "So what are the plans for tonight?" Michelle, another strawberry blond and the heir to Gryfindor, asked me when Mariangalina, a brunette and the heir to Hufflepuff finally got to the classroom. "We all got our heirlooms?" I asked in response. We each pulled something out of our pocket. Mariangalina had an onyx and topaz Lego brick, Michelle had a gold and ruby belt, and I had a silver guitar pick with a sapphire blue design on it. I'd always loved the instrument. It was something that I could do fairly well. The pick morphed into a small, sapphire encrusted, silver bracelet. It's natural form. "When they come into contact with each other, think happy thoughts." Mariangalina cautioned us. We nodded. " 3..." "2..." "1..." we counted down. The objects touched and molded into a single map. A map much like the one those Marauders made. Only ours, was bigger. It showed the whole of London. Well, most of it. The lower right hand corner missing. The part that was hidden within the Slytherin heirloom. We never knew what happened in that part of London unless we were there. We never were though. "So, we all know our positions?" asked Michelle. "Of course. We go over this at least once a day." I answered. "Morganne is right. We know this by heart." Mariangalina agreed. "Ok, ok. I get it. It's time for class anyway." Michelle said.

Charms was easy. Levitate the feather. Put it down. Repeat. Simple really. But for some reason my mind kept wondering across the room to one of Michelle's new friends. He was a first year, like Mari, Mich (A/N: this is pronounced like mish) and I. He was pretty cute. He had messy black hair, and beautiful green eyes. Defiantly the type of guy I would date. Maybe, just maybe, I might have a chance.

A/N: that about sums it up for this chapter. Until next time, REVIEW! Please.

-Malstar1000


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I thought I'd write a Christmas chapter for everyone. OCs, pairings, and presents, can't forget the presents. This'll be fun.**

**- malstar1000**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? Do I really own Harry Potter? I didn't think so. Just some OCs. **

Chapter 4

Albus's POV

It was late December now. December 24 to be exact. I had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. Dad did his first year, but then again, he would have gone back to the Dursleys for Christmas. He got a Christmas from that year on. He either went to the Burrow for Christmas, or stayed at school, but never once did he have another Christmas with the Dursleys.

It was just after one when it happened. Louis and I were going to the Great Hall when we ran into Michelle and another girl that I could have sworn was her sister, if I didn't know that she was an only child. I couldn't remember her name. She was a Ravenclaw, that I knew. She was cute. She reminded me of Aunt Mione, but with straight, reddish-blond hair, and grey-blue eyes. She was quite pretty.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Albus. We didn't see you there." Michelle apologized. "That's quite alright." I replied. I then turned to the other girl and asked, "Excuse me, but, what's your name? I never caught it." It took a little bit for her to realize I was talking to her and not someone else. "Oh! My name is Morganne, Morganne English." she answered, a bit surprised. After helping to pick up the books she had dropped we heard a few people oohing. We looked up and saw it. Mistletoe. We both blushed. I quickly planted a small kiss on Morganne's cheek before dashing off in embarrassment. I managed to get to the Great Hall without much trouble. A few kids from the corridor looked at me with small, smirk like grins. I noticed when James and Michelle entered that they made a big show of sitting down. That was just like them. They were a lot alike. They were cute together. About ten minutes later, Morganne came into the Hall and quietly went and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Merlin, was she ever beautiful.

POV change

Morganne's POV

After what had happened in the corridor I had run to the unused girls bathroom to talk to Myrtle. Most people found her annoying. Not me, no. I thought she was amazing. I spent enough time on my own with her that she had grown on me. When it was only she and I in the bathroom she wasn't annoying at all, but when someone else was there too, it was like my head was going to explode.

I talked to her about the mistletoe incident, and she listened quietly and respectfully. When I had finished she thought for a bit and then said "It sounds like he may like you. Either that or he knows about the curse that the mistletoe here at Hogwarts has on it." I looked at her with utter amazement. "You think he likes me? Like, like likes me? Wow. That would be a miracle. He obviously doesn't notice me much." I said.

After spending a good ten minutes talking with Myrtle I decided to go back to the Great Hall. I managed to get to the table unnoticed. I thought that Albus was looking at me a few times, but each time I looked he was talking with Michelle and James. He looked so damn cute in the candle light. I just hoped what Myrtle had said was true. I hoped he really did like me.

POV change

Michelle's POV

You could tell by the look on Albus's face that he liked Morganne. They were a perfect match. Both were smart, fun, and, at times, annoying. And besides, they looked cute together.

I wish James looked at me the way Albus looked at Morganne. We were, just like Albus and Morganne, a perfect pairing. I could sense it. And Fred II seemed to only have eyes for Mariangalina. 'Wait, why am I thinking about the people my friends could possibly date when I am having boy trouble?' I thought. 'Because I'm still in a bit of shock from what happened in the corridor.' I told myself.

POV change

Morganne's POV (the next day)

After what happened last night, I was a bit nervous around Albus. At least until we opened presents in the morning. There were a few for me from different people. Michelle, Mariangalina, Rose, Mum and Dad, even Professor McGonagall gave me a gift. But the one that interested me the most, was a rather small one at the very bottom of the pile of gifts. It was from Albus. I opened it a gasped. Inside the box was a necklace with my name on it. He had to have gotten it made last night. Or maybe he made it with a little help from Michelle.

POV change

Albus's POV

I had managed to get my gift for Morganne under the tree in the Ravenclaw common room before dawn. I hoped she liked it. No, I hoped she loved it. It took time, but I had made the necklace with a bit of help from a sixth year and Michelle.

As I got down to the Gryfindor common room I heard some people shuffling about below. Then I had the eyes of every first year Gryfindor on me. "What?" I asked sleepily. "Oh nothing much, just that you have a rather large gift from Morganne down here." James said. "I do? Wow. Um... I'll open it now then." I said.

Rather large was not the best way to describe my gift. It was enormous. As I tore away the paper I could see a picture of my family. Mum, Dad, Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron, Grandma Lily, everyone. All as first years. It seemed that Morganne had gotten me a shelf with pictures of much of my family tree on it. How she got the pictures I had no idea. All the same I loved it. I saw people I never thought that I would. "Uncle Fred?" I asked one portrait. "Hello sport. I'm sorry that this is how we met. Wish I could be there in person but, I'm dead, aren't I?" he said. "That's alright. At least I've met you." I replyed. This was, by far, the best present I had ever gotten.

**A/N: Looks like some love is a brewing. Who knows what might happen come Valentines Day. Review please. And merry Christmas.**

**- malstar1000**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is taking so long. The Queen and I got lazy. And had some major writer's block for this story. Also, to those of you that read What Should Have Been, whoever is making fun of Mariangalina's name, this is for you: 凸****^-^凸 ****Yup. I'm inventive. Sorry if the symbol offended you. It's just the way I feel. NOW READ!**

**- Alya Spruce**

**Disclaimer: I own Morganne and Toni. The Queen and Court Jester own themselves. Everything else should belong to J. K. Rowling. Except OC families. Those belong to us too. If we ever mention them, that is.**

**Chapter 5**

**James's POV**

Stupid Teddy and his stupid tricks. Why did he have to booby-trap that pumpkin pasty with an aging potion. At least Professor Parkinson was able to whip up some cream to fix it. I looked at least 75 after eating that pasty.

As I walked into the Grydindor common room I noticed people gathered in a corner. As I got closer I heard them plotting something. "I know. Lets give him a box of flavor beans that gives him the head of a chicken." One kid said. I guess the others glared at him because the next thing he said was "What? It's just an idea." I had to get in on this.

"Hey! What're you guys doin huddled in a corner?" I ask casually. "Nothin. Why do you ask?" said Niall Horan, a 4th year kid from Ireland. "I may or may not have heard something about a chicken head." I replyed, sounding slightly secretive. "How much did you hear?" asked Liam Payne, also a 4th year, but from England. "Actually, that's pretty much it. But I want in." I told them. "Well your grandfather, and your dad's godfather were both original Marauders so why not." said Louis Tomlinson, again, a 4th year Brit. "Awesome. I'm gonna need some duck tape, a box of tacos, a couple pairs of the victims underwear, and, this one is the most important, access to the 7th year dormitory."

**POV change**

**Michelle's POV**

Why Teddy? Why did you have to spike those pasties? Those Gryfindors are probably going to kill him. Or at least get him back. "Something wrong?" asked Mariangalina. "I'm a bit worried about Teddy. Those Gryfindors were pretty miffed. I hope he makes it through the rest of the week at the very least." I answered. "You can only hope." Mari said with a shrug. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, i was talking with Parkinson about some potions." Morganne said when she arrived to the spot by the lake that Mari and I were sitting at. "That's ok Meg, your not that late." Mari told her. "If you say so." she replied. Time to work on our plan.

**POV change**

**Morganne's POV**

I wasn't really talking with the potions master. I was hiding in the girls bathroom with Albus. We never did anything we shouldn't. We mostly talked and compared our lives. It was fun. No one knew we did this but us. And Myrtle of course. Being in different houses made meeting in private difficult so we did this every Saturday. Today was a very special day. It was the day I finally got him to kiss me. Other than with magic mistletoe I mean. I finally got up the courage to make the first move.

After my talk with Myrtle I began looking for the signs of his interest. Constantly looking at me: check. Trying to talk to me whenever it was possible: check. Dressing nicely and in clothes he knows I like: double check. It was obvious that he liked me. But I managed to keep my feelings a secret. Till today that is. He was just so handsome in the plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans he was wearing. I couldn't help it. Stupid female brain. Why you act up so much when I'm around Albus?! Anyway, I think he'll remember today just as much as I will.

Mari, Mich and I had decided to meet by the lake to discuss our plans for how to find the new heir of Slytherin the day before. Ever since Harry Potter, or as Mich, Mari and I call him, uncle Harry, defeated Voldemort, we've been searching for the new heir. I had a hunch that he was our age. I didn't know why, but I did. Mari thought it was, based on my theory, a person related to someone that Uncle Harry has a long history with, such as a Malfoy.

"There." Mari said suddenly. "Where?" asked Mich. "Right there next to the sweets shop." Mari replied. "Awesome. Lets go." I said. We grabbed our things from the grass and made our way to the local pub for some butterbeer, the best drink in the world.

**POV change**

**Albus's POV**

Today was amazing. My first kiss and with my first crush to boot. I know now that she cares for me as I do her. That kiss told me so. Why it had to be in the bathroom I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want others knowing about us yet, though its probably to late for that.

**A/N: So that's all I got. For now at least. I seem to be best at the romance part of this story. If you get the names of the Gryfindors, then somehow fit "1D" into your review. I am so weird. *sighs***

**- Alya Spruce**


	6. Deletion Warning

**A/N: Um... Ok guys, sorry I haven't been updating, but I just sorta lost my muse, and don't have much time on my hands. Also, I think I might delete this story, along with some of my others, and start over. I just don't exactly like the way they're is going, and feel I can do better... Sorry if you guys are disappointed, but it is what it is. If you have any suggestions for stories, please, let me know via PM.**

**Allon-sey!**

**-Alya**


End file.
